


An Encounter in the Park

by Wavvy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Compelling Voice, Domination, Dress, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Female Protagonist, Femsub, Financial Domination, High Heels, Lowered inhibitions, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Mind Control, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Robbery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Sundress, Undressing, degredation, dubcon, i guess, inhibition removal, noncon, smoothie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Elizabeth is having an ordinary day, waiting for her friend to meet her in the park, when she's approached by a strange man who asks her for a few odd favors. Normally she would turn him away, but for a reason she can't quite place, Elizabeth finds herself in a very helpful mood.
Kudos: 44





	An Encounter in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a prompt response for /r/dirtywritingprompts (gosh, I love that sub), and it got a really good response over there, so I've decided to post it here too. I have a few other loose stories hanging around in my Google Drive as well, so expect a few more posts in the coming weeks.

I took a sip of my smoothie, and checked my watch. The tiny digital interface indicated it was 11:21am.

I groaned and tapped my foot impatiently. “Dammit, Heidi, where are you?” I murmured to myself. Fidgeting nervously, I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and recheck the text messages we’d exchanged last night, just to make sure I wasn’t misremembering something.

Yep, there it was. The last message sent to me from her was ‘Yep, I’ll be there by 11 at the latest. Promise,’ (followed by a few kissy face emojis).

I sent her a frustrated message asking where she was before setting my phone screen-down on the picnic table in front of me. I took another sip of my smoothie and swished it around in my mouth as I looked around.

I supposed there were worse places to be ghosted at. The sun shining in the cloudless sky lit up the brilliant green grass surrounding me. As you’d expect on a summer day as nice as this, a decent number of people had decided to spend some time appreciating nature’s beauty. Groups of all sorts had gathered on top of blankets in the grass, ranging from celebrating families, to flirting young couples, to reminiscing groups of friends. It was lovely to see everyone having fun. If only Heidi could get here sooner, so I could start having the same fun.

Shaking my head in annoyance, I turned my gaze to the right just in time to see a young man approaching. He was in that stage of life that teetered between teenagehood and adulthood. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with some white symbol on it (it must’ve been the logo for some band or TV show I wasn’t familiar with), and a pair of khaki shorts. A small pair of sunglasses was perched on his face, and he was carrying a knapsack over his shoulder. He must’ve been a student from the local college.

Despite his relatively plain appearance, there was something indescribably odd about the man. I couldn’t quite place it, but the feeling was undeniable. He had an aura of strangeness that clouded the space around him. As he got closer and closer to me, I felt this aura reach around me and submerge me in its strangeness. By the time he was standing next to me, I knew without a doubt that the world I was currently in was not the same world I’d been in just a second ago. Everything looked the same, but this new world had a much different feeling to it. The rules were different here, whatever that meant.

“Uh...hi there…” The man said after a second of staring down at me.

“Good Morning,” I replied, raising an eyebrow at him, “Can I help you with something?”

The man paused for a second, and then gestured down to an empty space on the bench I was sitting on. “I’d like to sit here,” he said. His tone was strangely nervous. It was like making the request was a crime, and he was prepared for police officers to spring out of nowhere at any second and take him straight to jail.

I took another sip of my smoothie and shrugged. I didn’t usually like to interact with strangers, but the request was reasonable enough. It wasn’t like he was asking me on a date or anything. “Sure,” I said, casually, scooting over.

The man’s eyes widened with shock for a moment, as if he was witnessing a supernatural event, but he took the seat without another word.

“Your name is Elizabeth, right?”

“Yes, it is,” I quickly responded, figuring I may as well make some small talk if we were going to wait together. Only a second later did I realize how odd it was that he knew what my name was. That wasn’t supposed to happen. “How did you…?”

“It was just a lucky guess,” the man defensively cut in. Sweat started to drip from his brow. “Don’t think too much about it.”

I raised an eyebrow, but shook it off. “That was a pretty lucky guess,” I said with a small smile. I quickly put it out of my mind.

There was an awkward beat of silence between us.

The man turned to me and asked in the same nervous tone, “I need to borrow some money from you.”

I raised an eyebrow, but reached for my purse without a second thought. On any other day, this request would have set off alarms, but I was feeling generous on such a nice day. I was in college myself not too long ago, so I knew what it was like to be strapped for money. “Sure, how much do you need?” I asked as I took my wallet out and opened it up.

The man paused for a second, and glanced around, again looking like he was expecting someone to stop him. When no one turned up, he looked back at me in disbelief before replying. “All the cash you have.”

Oh, this must have been an extra bad situation he was in. It was lucky for him that we both happened to be in the same park at the same time. I had been saving this cash for the lunch I was planning on buying with Heidi later on, but seeing as she wasn’t even coming, it was probably better that he had it. I grabbed the stack of twenties wedged in there and handed it to him.

He stared at my hand like it was a three-headed snake ready to bite him at any moment. What was up with this kid? He was so jumpy. Very carefully, he snatched the bills out of my hand and counted them. “That’s...a lot of money,” he observed in an awed voice.

I shrugged again, stashing my wallet back in my purse. “Don’t worry about it, people gotta look out for each other, you know? I probably wasn’t going to spend that anyway.”

The man smiled widely and stared at the money as if it was a bag of diamonds. His expression gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Nothing like being a good samaritan, right?

Almost shaking with delight, he rolled the cash up and stuffed it into the pocket of his khakis. Gazing up at me with a look of glee, he reached up with his hand and roughly slapped me across the face.

The force was enough to turn my head. My affected cheek stung with enough pain to make my eyes water, and for a moment, I needed to close my eyes and hold back a sob. That hurt so much!

There was no logical explanation for why he’d slapped me, especially after I’d done such a good deed for him, but somehow I couldn’t bring myself to be surprised. Whatever I’d done to offend him, he was completely justified in slapping me like that. Anyone would have done the same thing in his situation.

“Oooh, that hurt,” I whimpered as I turned back to him, rubbing my red cheek. “That was...I totally deserved that. Don’t even feel guilty, I can’t blame you.”

A look of pure glee appeared on the stranger’s face, which made me feel better. I’d recover from this pain, and the slap clearly had brought him some kind of joy. All’s well that ends well, I always said.

“Holy...holy shit!” He said, giggling to himself. “I can...I can do anything!” He looked down at his hands, and then back up to my pained face. “I can make _you_ do anything!”

Before I could respond to that, he slapped me across the face again, harder this time. Once again, I couldn’t complain. I could see now that I hadn’t done anything to make him mad. Slapping me just made him happy for whatever reason. That was fine, I could do that. Back in high school I was the champion of the girls’ rugby team, so I knew a thing or two about taking some hits. As long as everyone was having fun.

When I finally looked back up at the man, he pointed to my smoothie. “Dump that all over yourself,” he barked, perhaps a touch too enthusiastically.

Well, it _was_ a hot day. Plus, my face _very_ much hurt, and you were supposed to put ice on hurt things. This was kind of the same thing, right? That was all the justification I needed. Without hesitating, I took the top off of the plastic cup, held it over my head and turned it upside down.

Immediately, the half-melted slosh from the cup poured down on me. It was a big cup, and I’d been taking small sips, so there was quite a lot of liquid left in there. I shuddered as I felt it slide through my hair, and drip down onto my white sundress. It was cold, and the sensation of yogurt and juice dripping through my hair and onto my shoulders was very unpleasant.

But, being the optimist I was, I looked on the brightside. It _had_ cooled me down like I’d wanted it to, so that was good. It hadn’t done much for the pain, but hey, you win some you lose some, right?

“Ah, that’s refreshing…” I said with a weak smile, trying to convince myself I was enjoying this. I winked and gave the man a thumbs up as I set the cup back down on the table.

My remark made the man clap his hands with amusement, which was nice. Always the life of the party, I was. Energized by my puzzling actions, he wasted no time in giving his next order. “Take off your dress.”

“G-good idea,” I replied as I reached for the back zipper. The dress was getting wet anyway, and it would make a good makeshift towel for my hair. It was a little difficult shimmying out of it with all the juice in my hair, I had to stand up to get the job done. When it was finally off, I was only clothed in my underwear and my heels. I ran it through my hair to mop up some of the sludge before sitting back down. I could see a few people staring at me in the corner of my eye, but I didn’t pay them much mind.

The man looked me up and down with a smirk, inspecting my body. “Mmmm...you got some nice tits. Show them to me.” He snatched the dress away from me to free my hands.

I giggled nervously and briefly scanned the area around me. “Well, if I’m going to be naked, I guess I may as well go all the way.” I reached behind me, and unbuckled my bra, letting my breasts flop out. I felt so rebellious, undressing in public like this. It was fun.

My phone beeped in my purse, indicating that I got a text message. That was probably Heidi. Setting my bra down on the table, I pulled my phone out of my purse, and flicked the switch.

Sure enough, the message was from Heidi.

‘R U in the park? U need to get out NOWWW. Ur in danger, no time to explain. This will soun weird butt you need to trust me Liz, theres a man looking 4 u—’

“Could I see your phone for a second?” The man’s voice cut into my thoughts before I could finish reading the message.

Heidi’s message seemed pretty urgent, but not so urgent that she couldn’t wait for a second. Plus, it was probably nothing. She had a history of overreacting to things. “Sure, here you go,” I said, handing it to him. “Let me know if you need help with anything, it’s a little difficult to work sometimes.”

The man’s face changed very rapidly as he looked at the screen. First it was an expression of pure surprise, then one of fear, and then one of sick, sadistic confidence. “Well, well, well, looks like she’s on to me. As fun as this has been, I should probably get going,” His gaze then flipped back to me, “But before I do, there are a few things I need to tell you, so listen closely.”

I nodded, and leaned in, giving the man my full attention.

“First of all, this text from your friend was just a prank. A very funny joke. Nothing to take seriously at all.”

I let out a sigh of relief, and then giggled. “Oh, that’s good to know. Heidi has the weirdest sense of humor, doesn’t she? I don’t know what she’d do without me.”

The man nodded, not as amused by this as I was, and continued on. “Anyhow, everyone knows the best way to respond to a prank is a counter-prank. So now it’s your turn to prank her.”

I nodded at the obvious statements. Of course everyone knew that. I stroked my chin and started to think. “Hmm...that fake warning message was a pretty funny joke. How on _Earth_ am I going to top that?”

The man smirked, and I knew then that he had the perfect idea. “I think you should prank her by masturbating in public. Doesn’t that sound like such a good idea?”

“It does!” I beamed, “Wow, thank you! That’s such a good idea, I should masturbate in public!”

“She’ll be here soon, won’t she? Better start now, so you’ll be here when she arrives,” He hesitated for a moment and his eyes briefly darted to the table, “Maybe you should stand up on the table too. That way she’ll be able to see you sooner.”

“Such a good idea!” I replied. Enthusiastically, I stood up on my seat, and stepped onto the wooden table. The man was right, this was a good vantage point. Already, I could see people’s heads start to turn towards me. I smiled and waved at everyone, before sticking one hand in my panties and starting to work. It took me a few seconds to get into a rhythm, and I could feel the classic warmth of arousal build in my stomach as I did.

The man walked around the table and into my field of vision and gave me a wave. In one hand he was carrying my clothing, and in the other he had my purse.

“Well, it was a fun time Elizabeth, but I need to get going now,” he said as he stuffed my dress and bra into my purse. “Give my love to Heidi.”

“Goodbye!” I said loudly, “Thanks for all the advice! Good luck with the money!”

The man smirked, and then walked away, carrying my possessions along with him as he did.

\---

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” I panted to myself as I sprinted down the sidewalk. I needed to get to Liz before he did, I _needed_ to. I cursed myself for being so stupid. I’d done so well at keeping her safe from the other world so far. How could I fail now?

I turned and rushed through the gate, running into the park as fast as I could. I was running out of time. There was no telling what he could do with his new power. So far, it seemed to be limitless. He could probably make Liz do anything with a single command. I could hardly resist him, there was no way _she_ could.

I kept running and running through the park, until finally I found her. I groaned.

Liz was standing on top of a picnic table, wearing nothing but her heels and panties. One hand was flitting in and out of her pussy, and the other was kneading at her breast. A small crowd had gathered around to watch her fuck herself in public.

“Hi there Heidi!” She shouted as she saw me, “Look at me! I totally pranked you!” She followed this with a genuine laugh, as if this were the funniest thing ever.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, “God dammit.”


End file.
